cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Baritin Redbreak
'Baritin Redbreak '''was a human male Jedi Knight and Master who played a pivotal role during the reign of the Old Republic. Born into the distinguished Redbreak family, Baritin displayed great skill with a lightsaber on numerous battlefronts. In addition, Redbreak had a keen and intellectual mind, particularly in the humanities such as history and literature, becoming a respected scholar and talented writer. When war broke out once more between the Republic and Sith Empire, Baritin became highly active of leading Republic forces into battle, garnering respect among the troops and officers. Popular among the soldiers of the Republic Armed Forces, Redbreak inspired bravery, courage and tolerance within the men and women he led into battle. He was so revered by the troops who fought with him that they often referred to him as "Commander", an old Republic Army tradition that was usually conferred on regular officers in the armed forces. Aside from his skills on the battlefield, Baritin was also a proficient starfighter pilot, often taking the lead in his ''Defender-class Corvette, Historic. During the war, Baritin scored 37 confirmed kills, two of which were Fury-class Interceptors. Baritin undertook several great journeys in his lifetime. His most famous exploit occurred on Dromund Kaas, when he confronted face to face with the Sith Emperor Vitiate. Aided by several allies, Baritin struck down the Emperor before being forced to evacuate from the Sith world. For this extradorindary achievement, Redbreak was awarded the Cross of Glory and elevated to the rank of Jedi Master. Following the Emperor's apparent demise, Redbreak continued to lead from the front, most notably alongside the 75th Shock Battalion of the Rapid Response Reserve (R.R.R.). In addition, Baritin, along with his allies, undertook several critical missions such as freeing the legendary Jedi Revan, unseating the false Emperor, Darth Malgus, hunting down Darth Angral's Desolator and leading the charge on the Sith Academy on Korriban to recover critical information. Early Life (3663 BBY to 3653 BBY) Born into the ancestral home of the Ahlns and Redbreaks on Alpherides in 3663 BBY (at the time that the Great Galactic War was at its bloodiest), Baritin was the second child of Trensin Redbreak and Zahena Redbreak (nee Teros). Four years younger than his sister Tarasimin, Baritin grew up in the family home for most of his childhood. Per the tradition of both family lines, Baritin began his Jedi training at the age of four, under the tutelage of his father, his great aunt Nenal and his grandfather Syrus. During the next eight years at the estate, Baritin undertook basic Jedi training including lightsaber combat, Force training and cultural immersion. During his training, Redbreak had a strong interest in historical writings and literature, becoming one of the Order's respected scholars and prolific writers later on. As the war grew worse for the Republic and Jedi Order, Trensin, along with Zahena, Jexil and Parveleta left to assist the war effort, leaving their two children under the care of Nenal and Syrus. By the time Baritin turned ten, the war had ended with a victory for the Sith Empire. Following the Treaty of Coruscant and the destruction of the Jedi Temple, much of the Jedi left the capital after facing scornful criticism from the Senate, relocating to Tython shortly thereafter. However, both Trensin and Zahena returned to Alpherides to reunite with their children to spend time to rest and raise their children. However, this was short-lived, as both Trensin and Zahena were ordered by the new Jedi Council to come to Tython to help rebuild the Order. Both parents, along with their eldest daughter Tarasimin left for the ancient homeworld, promising Baritin that they will be waiting for him once he was ready. Two years later, Baritin was sent by Nenal to further his training at one of the Jedi satellite academies on Byvus, which was beyond the reach of Imperial forces. There, he underwent an intensive training course under Jedi Knight Vera Haleca, who encouraged him to develop his interests in the humanities. By the time he turned 21, Baritin had mastered Forms II, III and V in lightsaber combat, rivalling several of his teachers. Tython (To be Added) Category:Jedi Order Category:Jedi Knight Category:Jedi Master